Home (HGBL One-Shot)
by IDunnoBro
Summary: A quick one-shot of the life of Hermione Granger while being a slave to her kidnapper - Bellatrix Lestrange. If this gets enough feedback, I'll write a full story from this.


_**Slave**_

 **Warning! This story involves Femslash (HG/BL) There will be sexual content, swearing, abuse. You've been warned!**

 **...**

A bell rang angrily across the house followed by a, "Stupid Mudblood!". This must not be the first time she calls me... I force myself to stand from my curled position in the corner of the stone cold room and hurried to run to the other side of the house, ignoring my stomach as it begged to be fed. When I finally reached the room my captor was sitting in, I cringed back at the glare she had painted on her face. "Come here." She spoke through her teeth. I crumpled to my knees in front of her and waited.

"What? No good morning?" My eyes widened and I spoke.. Well tried to. "G...GGGG..GGoo-" She started cackling and patted my head.

"Go make my breakfast." I nodded and ran to the kitchen. A year ago, I was captured and kidnapped by the one, Bellatrix Lestrange. At first I begged that the Aurors would find and save me, but after a few month of abuse, hiding and travelling, I realized something about my kidnapper. She was insanely beautiful. It only took another week or two to realize that I've fallen in love with her. As soon as she too realized my admiration to her, she started using it against me. Breaking my heart constantly by revealing her love to me only to laugh and throw it in my face, reminding me that she will never return the love I have for her but she knew I would never stop trying. After some time, she realized I stopped attempting to get away from her and instead did everything to stay by her side. She found a place where the Aurors would not find us and made me her slave. I cook, clean, tend to her every need, which every once in a while means I get to fuck her. Now, one year later, after many days of being under the cruciatus curse, I started to lose the ability to form words, which amused Bella to no end. I could still form a few words, or even a full sentence if necessary but you must be really patient to get to hear that.

When I finished making Bella her breakfast, I hurried back to her side and placed the food in front of her before kneeling by her side. I kept my eyes downcast as she ate and ignored how my stomach tried to cave in on itself.

"How many days has it been since you've eaten?" I glance up at Bella, relieved to see she seemed to be in a good mood.

"T...TT..Thr-ee-ee" I stuttered out with difficulty. She was quiet for a moment before the plate holding her leftovers was set in front of me.

"T-Th-Tha-" She pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me and pointed to the food. As I ate the little leftovers under her gaze, I let my thoughts wounder in confusion. She's been acting weird for the past few weeks, she's been... Nicer. I even accidentally over heard her talking to herself once. She was talking about a strange feeling in her heart...

"Hermione?" My head shot up, it's been a year since she used my real name. The way it sounded leaving her lips was orgasmic and I ignored the amused look she gave me as she watched me press my thighs together and fold my hands over my heated centre. Suddenly, she got serious again. "Would you rather-... Do you still want to... Go back to Hogwarts? Go back to your friends, family? Finish school?" I shook my head from side to side. Why would I leave her side? Does she want me to? A smile flashed across her face and she stood, holding her hand out to me. Surprised, I took it and followed her as she lead me to her bedroom. The second we entered through the door, she closed it and turned to me, a familiar look in her eyes.

 **...**

"Harder dear" Bella moaned as my fingers gentle stroked in and out of her. My pace and the strength I put behind the thrust sped up and became harder at her words. Moments later, her legs tried to close around my hand, a sign she was close. Curling my fingers forward and clamping my lips over her little bundle of nerves, I enjoyed the sight and feel as Bella arched her back, a high pitch moan escaping her lips as her muscles spasm around my fingers. A strong climax ripping through her body. As she started coming down from her high, the words I didn't suspect left her bruised lips.

"I love you." I stared up in shock and waited for her to laugh at me for actually believe it. When she calmed down enough to actually notice my expression she laughed.

"I'm not going to take it away from you Hermione. Come here." Now even more shocked then before, with the added surprise that she didn't knock me out of the bed and dismiss me yet instead used my real name opened her arms for me, I laid by her side as she stroked my hair gently. A few moment later, she turned to face me and her free hand travelled down my stomach to settle itself in my heated core. I moaned and whimpered as her fingers drew slow lazy circles over my hardened nub.

"There you go dear, let it go, give it to me." She whispered as my hips grew a mind of their own and were sliding up to meet her hand repeatedly. Finally my whole body tensed and my muscles quivered as Bella traced her fingers over me slowly, letting me calm down. For the next hour, we laid side by side in content silence.

 **...**

"We've got them!" My eyes shot open to see I was now dressed and being carried. Moving my head to the side I saw Bella looking tired and beaten being dragged along by some Aurors. Looking up, I noticed it was Mr Weasley holding me. In front of us was the Burrow. In the long grass surrounding the massive house stood George, Fred, Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad eye, Lupin and my parents. When we reached their side, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep again.

"We found them laying in bed...naked." Mr Weasley spoke, quickly followed by Ron.

"Rape?! How dare you!" Bella, sounding tired, tried to defend herself, telling them it's not what they think. When the sound of a slap made her go quiet, I opened my eyes and forced myself from the arms holding me.

"Hermione!" Everyone shouted happily.

"It's alright dear, no one's going to hurt you anymore, you're safe." I frowned, safe? But... No! She finally told me she loved me and meant it.. I went to move closer to Bella but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to get your revenge, we'll deal with her." My frowned deepened. When I stayed quiet, Ron frowned.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Bella sighed.

"She can't. She can only nod and shake her head." Another slap landed harshly on her cheek.

"What have you done to her?!" Before she could answer, I grabbed the wand held in Mr Weasley's hand and pointed it at everyone, who immediately stood back.

"Hermione calm down." I pointed the wand at the people surrounding Bella and moved towards them, forcing them to move back. When I finally reached her side, I placed a gentle hand on her abused cheek and lifted her eyes until her eyes met mine. She smiled, relieved that I defended her and that I wasn't leaving her side. Taking a chance, I pressed my lips to hers and felt my heart explode from my chest when she returned the kiss.

"Her-... Mione..?" A voice questioned. I pulled back and let Bella answer.

"This past year we fell in love... We were doing perfectly fine without you all here." I pointed to the wizard holding Bella's wand and glared at him, holding my hand out for him to give it back, when he did I handed it to her.

"Thank you dear. Want to go home now?" I smiled widely and nodded.

"Hermione!" I turned to my parents and smiled at them before happily waving bye and grabbed hold of Bella's arm as we apparated, landing in front of our home. Bella wrapped me in her arms and smiled at me, I smiled in return.

This right here.. Is the beginning of our life together.

 **...**

 **That's it for this one-shot! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **If I get enough good feedback on this then I may consider making this into a full story starting around the time Hermione is first taken. So, if you really enjoyed it then please review so I know to start on it :)**


End file.
